Neinhart
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Shield of Spriggan Leader of the Neinhart Squad |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 Neinhart Squad |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Historia of the Dead Wind Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 466 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Neinhart (ナインハルト Nainharuto) is a member of Emperor Spriggan's elite personal guard: the Spriggan 12. He also leads the Neinhart Squad, his own personal squad, within the Alvarez Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Page 10 Appearance Neinhart is a slender man who has a rather effeminate appearance, including long eyelashes and long, light-colored hair pulled into a ponytail, with a long, pointed face who wears a jointed suit of armor over the top of a dark, frilly shirt. The chest piece is decorated with two rose patterns, as well as trapezoidal designs that run across the abdominal portion; the frills of Neinhart's shirt come up through the v-shaped neck hole of his armor, around which is tied a cravat. On each arm, Neinhart has pauldrons emblazoned with the mark of the Alvarez Empire, couters tied above his cubital fossa, and gauntlets that are also decorated with the trapezoidal pattern (frills from the sleeve of his shirt also protrude from the gauntlets). Neinhart also wears plain, dark trousers, and on each leg are poleyns and greaves, whereupon the greaves are also decorated with with the aforementioned trapezoidal pattern. He finishes his attire with flower earings, what appears to be sabatons for footwear, and three pairs of fur balls, each set located on his respective collarbone and his left hip. He also has flower-like ear piercings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Page 19 Personality Neinhart has proven himself to be quite defiant and somewhat antisocial, as he blatantly ignored his Emperor, Zeref, who summoned him to a meeting for the entire Spriggan 12 (despite the fact that he was present in the castle at the time),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 9 and then when he arrived at Hargeon with Wall and Dimaria, he refused to exit the ship and assist in the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 8 When he made his actual appearance in front of the southern Ishgar forces, he came off in an expressive tone when describing his opposition, due to his power of being able to look into the past of whomever he desires. He can be quick to correct a statement, with him being insulted after Jellal claimed his Historias were mere illusions, attacking him and Kagura following the assumption. He relishes entertainment and while quite gleeful and vain, he is very egotistical of his own power, even calling out his comrades by mocking them that they were pathetic in comparison to himself, thus boasting his might.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 482, Page 7 While arrogant and whimsical when it comes to the lives of others,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Pages 15-19 he does respect some individuals, as shown when Erza broke his Magic, he trembled in fear of the connection between her and Irene Belserion (whom he addresses as "Lady Irene"), a fellow Shield of Spriggan, showing some signs of being reverential to his comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 482, Page 19 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Neinhart is issued a summons by Zeref to attend a meeting directed at the entire Spriggan 12 to discuss the impending war between Ishgar and the Alvarez Empire, as well as his desire to procure Fairy Heart; though he arrives in the palace, he refuses to attend the meeting. Following the meeting, Neinhart is deployed in a fleet numbering in the hundreds, leading it alongside Wall and Dimaria, where they creep up to the south of Magnolia via sea travel and land at Hargeon Port. His comrades all exit the ships, however he adamantly refuses to partake in the fight, and instead sits by his lonesome on his particular ship. The next day, Neinhart sits on the mast of his ship in Port Hargeon as Jellal, Erza and Kagura board it to defeat him. He bears witness to them reunite with what Jellal recognizes to be an imposter of Simon, Kagura's brother that he killed years ago, and when he points this out, Neinhart whimsically chimes in that what they're viewing is their own "Historia", a Historia that he finds to be a sordid, beautiful tale of love, friendship, family, betrayal and death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 15-19 Boasting about and explaining his Magic, Neinhart toys with Kagura and promptly removes Simon's entity from the battlefield. As Jellal calls Neinhart's summons mere illusions, Neinhart further describes his creations as beings with their own personalities and memories, blasting his two foes into the sea, thus leaving Erza by herself. Utilizing his Magic once again, he first materializes Ikaruga's HistoriaFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Pages 2-7 and soon Azuma's as well, the duo quickly overwhelming Erza completely. To make the situation even more hopeless, Neinhart summons not only Kyôka to ensure Erza's utter defeat, but also Historia of the other Mages all across the Southern front battlefield. Mischievously grinning at the suffering of his enemies, Neinhart orders his creations to attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Pages 10-19 Commenting on Wall and Dimaria's failures, Neinhart only spectates as his summons attack, overwhelm, and torture Erza, predicting her death as an addition to his Historia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 482, Pages 7-11 However, much to his astonishment, Erza is able to dispel her three Historia through sheer intimidation before she faints, just as an angry Jellal returns, with Kagura in tow. Now frightened and left to Jellal's wrath, Neinhart is only left wondering whether Erza could be related to Irene.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 482, Pages 17-19 He then only watches as Jellal prepares to cast a spell, leaving him wondering what it could be.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 2-3 Resorting to blackmailing Jellal by summoning Simon's entity once more, Neinhart is stunned to see Kagura destroy his creation. Having nothing at his disposal anymore, Neinhart is directly hit by Jellal's Grand Chariot, marking his ultimate defeat as he falls into the sea.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 16-18 Following the events of Irene's Universe One, Neinhart reconvenes with the remaining Spriggan 12 and one million Alvarez soldiers at the Fairy Tail Guild's new location, where he conjures up Historias of the deceased Bloodman, Wall and God Serena, which he admits is quite taxing. As the three marvel at being "reborn", Neinhart reminds them that they are all dead, and that if they want to continue to live, they need to protect him. Neinhart then stands alongside the emperor and the rest of the Spriggan 12 in an intimidating battle formation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 12-15 Later, Neinhart informs Irene, who is now making an attempt to remove Fairy Heart from Mavis, that Erza is alive. Upon hearing this, Irene tells Neinhart to kill her; he tells Irene that his Historia of the Dead is ineffective against her, but he is ordered to fight her himself, and that he needs to remember who he is as his sclera turn pitch black.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Pages 6-8 Neinhart, whose strength has been grossly enhanced by Irene, eventually makes his way to the locations of Brandish, Natsu, Lucy and Happy in search of Erza, where he interprets Brandish's negotiations with them as betrayal and attacks her. Completely immune to Brandish's Magic, Neinhart accepts Natsu's challenge, but is immediately overwhelmed and defeated in a single hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 500, Pages 18-24 Magic and Abilities Historia of the Dead (屍のヒストリア Shikabane no Hisutoria): Neinhart's signature Magic, which allows him to look into the hearts of others, view and create a replica of the deceased of those in the individual's past that made a lasting impact upon them, be it as a result of hard-fought combat, love, or simply immense respect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Pages 2-3 He has noted that the replicas are not illusions, as he gives "life" into the past Historias, with them retaining their personalities, memories, as well as any Magic and abilities they possessed from their lifetime.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Page 5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 482, Page 3 A snap of his fingers or wave of his arms can both create or dispel the life replicas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Pages 15-17 Depending on the Magic Power his summoned Historias, it's possible for Neinhart to tire out or feel drained from the massive reserves of Magic Power they consume or use.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 12-13 However, it has been remarked that those very same Historias are considerably less powerful than their original selves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Page 4 Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Neinhart is able to use this Magic to generate and manipulate wind. Neinhart is able to create a large whirlwind that can cut multiple opponents at once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 500, Pages 20-22 Energy Pulse: Neinhart can generate energy in the palm of his hand; increasing in size when fired. The impact of the blast can leave a gaping hole in one of Alvarez's fleet ships. The blast was powerful enough to knock out someone of Jellal and Kagura's caliber when hit with the full force of it. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Neinhart's Magic Power is incredulous; his levels of strength are stated to be on par with those of the strongest Mage in Ishgar and strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints: God Serena,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 19-20 and were stated to be roughly equal to that of fellow Shield of Spriggan Brandish μ's own,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 8 someone renowned for toppling entire nations single-handedly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-12 Additionally, further attesting to Neinhart's strength, the span of those who were at one point affected by his Magic reached as far as the radius of the whole of Hargeon Town, while he is able to withstand the dexterity of three Spriggan 12 Historias, further accentuating his power. Quotes *(To Kyôka on Erza Scarlet's battle): "You took the words right out of my mouth! Show me some quality entertainment! My Historia of the Dead... souls which bloom from the battlefield... go forth!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Page 19 Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi & Jellal Fernandes vs. Neinhart References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members